Big Time Hollywood
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: A story about mine and my friends' characters going to Hollywood and facing the ups and downs of dating
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's little me and writing yet another story! Bad news people I'm stuck on my other stories if you want to help send me a message or send me a review doesn't matter. Good news is that I have a lot of this story written! Hey wait where is my applause thing. (5 seconds later) More bad news I can't find my applause thing. Even more bad news for ya unless you are one of my four best friends in here is that this won't be an open OC contest. This story is mainly mine and my friend's characters in this story and the ups and downs of Hollywood. Also when I talk about Jacob he really isn't a bad guy in real life so if you ever find out whom the heck that is and run into him don't hurt him. He is fragile. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush but what I do own is my character and me using my friend's characters.

Big Time Hollywood: Chapter 1

Kendall's POV (point of view if you did not know that)

Jo moved. She just got up and left to do her show in New York City. Plus she doesn't believe in long distance relationships. I don't think I'll be able to be in a relationship like that again.

Kylie's POV

I'm sitting here on a plane with my best friends Jaime, Lisa, and Carren going to L.A to make our dreams come true. I already have a job. I'm doing a movie about a play me and my best friend wrote, and I'm getting to play as Ginny. (You will find out more about this in the story but right now I'll just tell you it's a Harry Potter movie. I don't own that either by the way.) I can't concentrate on my script my ex-boyfriend just cheated on me not too long ago. I seriously don't want to look for a relationship right off the bat.

Jaime's POV

"Oh come on Kylie cheer up. You don't need him." I said

"I can't I mean he cheated on me, and I thought mine and his relationship was the best one I had" Kylie said.

"Oh come on Kylie. Jacob wasn't the right guy for you." I said. I seriously want to punch that boy so hard in the face right now but Kylie won't let me.

"I don't know if I can." She said

"There are going to be celebrities lining up to date you so cheer up." I said

"I'll try." She said. The rest of the way me and her listened to music and kept silent.

T.B.C

Okay that's it for now. I just want to say if you are one of the four people that will be in this story I just want to say thank you for loving and supporting me, my stories, and my songs. I just love ya so much and I hope we stay friends forever. Anyways back to the people who don't know me. Um let me see I might need an OC later on so send me an application it can say anything you want to be added in this story. Also sorry but I'm not going to put mine and my friends' personal stuff including what we look like so you just make up what you want us to look like. Just don't picture me as a blonde I'm not a blonde. I may act like one but I sure am not a blonde. Well that's all I have to say bye guys! Remember if you do find out who Jacob is and where he lives don't hurt him. He is fragile okay bye!


	2. Meeting 2 of the 4 guys

Hello people of the fanfiction world! I'm back and writing another chapter of Big Time Hollywood! (Applause in the background) Oh and I found my applause thing that I had been looking for! I'm just in a really good mood today so I'm going to be nice and put up another chapter! (Applause) Remember everyone I might need an OC for a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush but I do own my character and the right to use my friends' characters.

Big Time Hollywood: Chapter 2

James's POV

Kendall is really down about Jo moving away. Who could blame him? Logan is down too Camille moved off to do some really big movie role. It seems me and Carlos is the only ones happy in the band. Oh who is that cutie that walked in? Oh she's got three friends that's even better. One for each of us!

Jaime's POV

Oh my gosh this place is awesome! I can't believe that we are staying at the famous Palm Woods! Also this is where Big Time Rush lives. There's James. Oh my gosh he's checking me out. Does my hair look alright? Yeah it's fine. He's coming this way. Breathe Jaime breathe!

Kylie's POV

"Hello ladies. Are ya new here?" James from Big Time Rush said as he came over. Yes I know about all the good music. Even Jacob can't keep me from listening to my favorite boy band.

"Hi James." Jaime said in her I'm in dream-land voice.

"So you already know who I am but I don't know who you are." Said James

"I'm Jaime." Jaime said.

"I'm Kylie. This is Lisa and over there is Carren." I said as I shook his hand and they were huge!

"Nice to meet you all. So what are ya going to do in this town?" James said

"We all act. Kylie over here already has a job. She is the reason we even got to come to this place." Said Jaime as I felt a blush come on my face.

"Wow congrats Kylie. Do ya have nicknames ya would like to be called by?" James asked and this time I really did blush. (Don't worry I don't have a crush on him I just blush when I get complimented by a boy)

"I'm Sugar Bear, Jaime is Jay-Jay, Lisa is Le-Le, and Carren is Care Bear." I said.

"Why are you called Sugar Bear?" asked James.

"It's personal. I'm going to go to our room." I said as I felt tears come into my eyes.

Lisa's POV

"I'm going to see if she's okay." I said as I walk off. I went up to our apartment 3J (ha ha right next to big time rush) "Kylie are you okay?"

"No you know why my nickname is so personal." Said Kylie

"Kylie it's time to get over him!" I said

"I can't. I still remember the day I found out he was cheating on me."

"Well I'm going to the pool and read do you want to come with me?" I asked as I grabbed my book and MP3 player off of the coffee table.

"No I'm going to stay here and cry." She said as I walked out. When I got out the door I ran into Kendall Knight "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I walk to the pool.

Carren's POV

"I'm going to jump off of the roof into the pool." I said (okay my friend would really do that.)

"No don't you could seriously hurt yourself." Said Jaime

"Carlos does it all the time don't worry" James said but he kept looking and smiling at Jaime. After that I ran up to the rooftop.

"One…." I said

"Two…..oh hey are you going to jump off of the roof too?" said Carlos

"Ahhhh…Carlos" I said as I fell off the roof into the pool.

T.B.C

Okay so that's it for today people! The next chapter is one of my most favorite. Do ya want to me to give you an idea about what's going to happen? I'll tell you and if you don't want me to do this again then just tell me in a review okay people?

Next Chapter

Kylie and Kendall finally meet!

Carlos asks Carren on a date.

Lastly, James and Jaime hang out together.

That's all that's going to happen in the next chapter so bye people!


	3. Kylie and Kendall meet!

Hello everyone! It's little me again! (Applause) Yes I did find my applause thing. (Applause) Okay anyways this story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the whole wide world who also wrote most of this chapter! She is dealing with something right now that's too personal to say but I want her to know this. (Okay she is the real Jaime so I'm using that and I'm not gay) Jaime/Jay-Jay/Hoodie/fellow good luck patroller know this I will always be here if you need someone to talk to. (Insider on the nicknames) Okay anyways back to what I was going to do before I typed that. Here is chapter 3 of one of my favorite stories of all time Big Time Hollywood. Also read at the bottom I have a very important question for you all to answer.

Big Time Hollywood Chapter 3

Kendall's POV

"What is that?" I whispered as I was walking down the hall to my apartment when I heard something coming from apartment 3J. (Where I and my friends live if you don't remember) So I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside

"It's Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush." I said

"Coming." Yelled a voice and then the door opened up to a very cute girl (Remember this part I did not write). "Umm…hi." She said.

"Uh hey are you okay?" (ha ha I just now noticed that rhymes) I asked trying to be nice even though I felt like crying myself.

"Umm…yeah I guess you want to come in?" she asked and I did. I don't know why it just felt like something was drawing me in.

Jaime's POV

So James asked me to go get some ice cream with him and I said sure.

"Thanks for this." I said smiling and feeling like I was going to blush again.

"No problem Jay-Jay." Said James

This time I did blush "Well it's good." Uh….why did I say that. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah oh by the way you're cute when you blush."

Carlos's POV (This is where I start writing my own story again)

A girl I don't even know who knows who I am fell off the roof into the pool. Well I guess it's her first time jumping. I'm going to go see if she's alright "Ahhhhhh." I said as I jump off the roof and **splash** I landed in the pool. Then I hear coughing. Oh no I almost drowned her. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine just almost drowned. Oh my gosh Carlos. I'm Carren by the way. You can call me Care Bear everybody does and…" says Carren when I cut her off.

"Woah okay slow down that's way too much to take in. So your name is Carren but everyone calls you Care Bear. Also James has told me via text message that you act right?" I asked

"Yep!" Said Carren

"Well then Care Bear would you like to go to the park with me?" I asked

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Carren

T.B.C

Okay everyone I have a very important question. Do you think I should write a sequel to this story? I'm going to have the poll up on my profile so please do vote. Even if ya don't think I should write a sequel I still am going to just not put it on here. All of my friends want me to. So any way it goes I'm still going to write a sequel. Anyways here is what you will expect for the next chapter of Big Time Hollywood!

Kylie and Kendall have a nice conversation until Kylie gets a phonecall.

James and Jaime's date.

Logan and Lisa meet!

Finally Carlos's and Carren's date.

Well that is it bye people!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of the fanfiction world! It's me again who is finally updating this amazing story. Oh by the way I'm sorry that I put my friend is writing a Justin Bieber story it's actually my other profile. Don't ask me why I have two profiles. It is up now so here is the summary because I didn't put the long summary in. This isn't even the whole summary. The name is Life is a Rollercoaster. In the story Kylie Kole (me!) and her best friend Jamie Dawn go on tour with Justin Bieber, but guess who tags along. (I know it's kind of stealing from this story, but I really like the names. Oh and she is pretty much the same person.) Well that's all of that little tiny summary if you are interested in this story just wait for it to come along. By the way Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez will be dating in my story for a little while. Now on to the 4th chapter of Big Time Hollywood!

Big Time Hollywood Chapter 4: The conversation and dates

Kylie's POV

(Okay this first part is kind of cheesy. I know it maybe horrible, but deal with it please.)I'm sitting with a really cute boy, but I told myself I didn't want a boyfriend right off the bat.

"So why were you crying?" Kendall asked

"My ex-bf cheated on me." I said (more about her past is coming up later with a very special person who randomly came to my head will be a part of. Plus that person will have a pretty big part of the story.)

"Oh I'm sorry." Kendall said kind of sadly.

"It's okay I guess." I said kind of sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my girlfriend moved, and she broke up with me."

"Oh I guess your not looking for a relationship either." I said as my phone started ringing. It was Jacob. "I'm sorry I have to take this." I said as I walked into my room leaving Kendall on the couch.

Jamie's POV

"Aw thank you." I said while still blushing.

"You're welcome, so I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend." Asked James

"Yeah I would love to." I said. Oh my gosh my first day here and I already have a boyfriend! Suddenly I got a call. Great it's my mom. She has to ruin everything doesn't she? "Sorry it's my mom I'll be right back." I left. "Hey mom what do you need?"

"Are you in L.A.? You didn't call me and I got worried." Said my mom

"Yeah mom I'm here. Look mom I'm doing something I have to go." I said.

"Are you with a guy?" my mom asked

"No I got to go bye!" I said as I hung up. I walked back in and saw….

Lisa's POV

I am sitting here at the pool reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows while listening to Nothing Even Matters

"Hi what are you reading?" Asked a voice. I didn't hear it because I was still listening to Nothing even matters.

"Nothing Even Matters." I said happily

"Because the world stops when I put my arms around you oh woah and nothing even matters." We sang in unison. Then I realized that someone was there.

"Oh my gosh Logan!" I said as I realized who it was.

"Hiya." He said with a huge smile.

Carrie's POV

So I'm at the park with Carlos. We're having so much fun. "So Care-Bear I have a question." Said Carlos

"Okay what's your question?" I said

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Oh my gosh yes yes a million times yes…I mean…yeah sure that would be cool." I said trying to sound normal.

The End

So how did ya'll like it? Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just I visited this church I used to go to for a while last night and I didn't see my crush. (Sympathy is wanted!) Well he was having basketball practice at his school and his school isn't in the same town as the church so he couldn't come. Also I have put up Life is a Rollercoaster please check that out on my other profile kdanielle123. If you have a twitter you can follow me at kdanielle123. My name isn't Kylie Kole I just don't want to put my real name on places like here and Twitter where people can see it. I'm also writing another Justin Bieber story this one is called Thanks Best Friend and I have no idea when I will put it up. That's all I have to say bye!

Lots of love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	5. One of my favorite Chapters!

Hi guys again! Again sorry for the long wait this time it was about where I put three chapters of my story that I haven't put on here, which included this chapter. Anyways I was thinking I would have to rewrite three chapters but then I found it thank goodness! Anyways on with the story! Oh and to let you know ahead of time there will be cussing in this chapter, but not by my character!

Big Time Hollywood: Chapter 5 (arguably one of my favorite chapters!)

Kylie's POV

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hi Kylie look I'm sorry about me cheating on you can we talk about maybe going back out?" asked Jacob my ex-boyfriend.

"Look Jacob I don't want to date anyone who has cheated on me." I said then after that he started using colorful words that I'm not allowed to say, while I started crying.

"Kylie are you okay?" asked Kendall as he walked into mine and Jamie's room. He saw me crying still holding my phone. Then he grabbed it. "Hi Jacob this is Kendall."

(A/N: Even though I said there will be cussing I didn't feel like writing a whole conversation using a lot of cuss words, so let's just skip to the end of the conversation.)

"Goodbye!" said Kendall as I'm sitting on my bed with my mouth wide open not moving. "Kylie?" he asked, but I still don't move. Then Jamie, James, Lisa, and Logan walk in.

"Kylie?" asked Jamie and James in unison. Then they start waving their hands in front of my face.

"Hello Kylie?" asked Jamie

"Huh. Oh I'm sorry. Um I need some fresh air." I said as I walk out and went to the park.

Jamie's POV

"What did you do?" I asked Kendall. Now I'm mad Kylie was crying I could tell and I bet that little ass hurt her. I know he did.

"Me? Maybe you should call that ass, Jacob!" said Kendall

"Woah woah woah no need for a fight." Said Logan

"Whatever I would still beat him in a fight." I said

"Oh you want to fight." Said Kendall as we squared up to each other

"Guys stop really Kylie is hurt and this is not going to help her feel better." Said Logan

"Alright." Jamie said as Kendall ran out the door to find Kylie.

"He is so in love with her." Said James

Kendall's POV

"Gosh how long ago was it since Kylie ran off." I said as I ran to the park. "Kylie!" I yelled when I finally found her.

"Oh, hi Kendall why did you come after me." She said. I felt kind of hurt when she said that.

"That hurts anyways I came here to see if you were alright." I said

"Sorry and thanks for cussing out Jacob I could never be able to do that." She said

"Your very welcome anything for you. I got a question for you."

"Ellie?" I heard her ask as she ran and gave a girl a hug."

The End

Okay so did you think a little bit of cussing in this chapter wasn't bad? I don't as long as it's not my character. Anyways as I said this is arguably one of my favorite chapters. Oh and now I have two more ideas for Justin Bieber stories, one for Cody Simpson story (which I'm writing now), one for Pirates of the Caribbean, and one for Cars. The names are:

Long lost daughter (Justin Bieber)

This isn't a movie (Justin Bieber)

On my mind (Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber but mostly a Cody Simpson love story)

A lover's revenge (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Untitled (I don't have a name for it yet but it's the Cars story)

Well that's all the ideas I have. If you want to help me find a name for the Cars story send me a message, and I'll tell you what the story is about so you can help me. Well I'm done wasting your time. Bye!

Lots of Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	6. Chapter 4 continued

Hello I'm on a writing streak tonight! Okay so I have not updated this story in forever and I mean forever so I decided hey I should update pretty much all my stories! Okay so this part starts back when Jamie and James were on a date and I didn't finish that part so here it goes. Here is the missing part from that chapter!

Big Time Hollywood Chapter 4 1/2

I went back in to see James with flowers and chocolates. "Aw James you got those for me?"

"Yeah I was going to ask you like this, but I decided not too. But I didn't want these to go to waste so I decided to give them to you anyways." He came and handed me the flowers and chocolates. "By the way those are from the best chocolate shop in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I always buy chocolates from there for myself, but you are the first girl I bought chocolates from there for."

"Aw now I really feel special thanks James." He started to lean in and I did too. We kissed right then and there in front of everyone.

"Ow!"

"What?" I started freaking out did I hurt him or did someone else hurt him or what.

"One of the thorns on the roses pricked me." I started laughing "Hey its not funny!"

"It is to me!"

"Okay I really need a bandaid for this."

"Alright let's go back to the apartment and I'll get you a bandaid you big baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" We walked back to the hotel.

To Be Continued….

Okay so here it is everyone! I hope it was good! I'll write this story again more often, okay? So peace out home monkey dogs!


	7. Meet Ellie!

Big Time Hollywood Chapter 6: Meet Ellie!

Kylie's POV

"Ellie!" I exclaimed as I ran up to my best friend and gave her a massive hug. Kendall just walked up to us awkwardly.

"Kylie my goodness its great to see you!" Ellie said still hugging me.

"It's great to see you too." I let her go and looked at Kendall with his hands in his pockets looking awkward. "Oh Ellie this is Kendall. Kendall this is mine and the girls' best friend from back home, Ellie." He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie." Kendall said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ellie said as Kendall's phone went off. He looked at it.

"I just got a text from Gustavo saying I have to meet him at the studio. It was nice meeting you Ellie. Bye Kylie." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I started to blush.

"So you got yourself a boyfriend?" Ellie asked sitting down on the bench.

"No! He's just being nice." I said sitting next to her.

"If he was just being nice then why didn't he kiss my cheek?"

"Because he just met you literally three minutes ago."

"Okay well he likes you."

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Whatever so what brought you here?"

"You remember me sending in that audition tape for that TV show?" I nodded my head. "Well I got the part!" I screamed and we hugged again.

"That's awesome! So where are you staying?" I asked.

"I actually hoped I could live with you and the other girls."

"Oh yeah its totally fine. We have an extra room anyways." We got off the bench.

"Great my stuff is in my car." We started heading to her car.

"I walked. I'll drive us to the PalmWoods." She tossed me her keys, and we drove back.


End file.
